Instruction from a father to his son
by Baby Chiba
Summary: Laguna gives his son Squall words of advice to prepare him for a life with his new master, Seifer Almasy. EXPLICIT YAOI/ Rinoa bashing!


Summary: Laguna gives his son Squall words of advice to prepare him for a life with his new master, Seifer Almasy.

_Warning_: EXPLICIT SEX, extreme Rinoa-bashing, you have been warned!

_Note_: Though this may be self-explanatory I want to make it very clear before the story begins that the passing of time is not consecutive. Whenever you see italics it picks up somewhere in the future, not necessarily where the passage before it left off.

Dedicated to smilebot and Missdincht

**Instructions from a father to his son**

**By: Baby Chiba**

At the tender age of seventeen, Squall Leonhart departed Balamb for an apprenticeship in Galbadia, bearing with him these words of advice from his father…

_Dear son Squall,_

_If you heed the instructions that follow, you will become a true man. Kiros, and Ward will try to place you with a proper master… Your master is your sovereign now._

Squall gingerly stepped off the train; amidst the crowd he spotted the familiar duo. Approaching them they exchanged no words, as none were necessary. Squall nodded in recognition of his company and of his fate. He swallowed nervously clutching his father's letter in his sweaty palms. Then they were off, leading him down the path to his new master, his sovereign.

_His words are your new commandments. Argue little with yourself over his decree and simply put your faith into him. _

All Squall could do was breathe as his new master's eyes racked over his body, examining him, judging whether he was fit to serve under his roof.

Stormy eyes locked with blazing emeralds; so intense he felt his skin crawl.

And then there was that smirk…

That smirk that spoke volumes of which the tongue did hold back.

_He will also look after your basic needs, be it clothing or something else. Therefore when you are with your master do what he instructs you do to, and do it with the utmost diligence, always willingly, and obediently. _

He knelt on the plush carpet. The embers in the hearth licked at the wood, shadows dancing across his closed lids. He felt those familiar eyes on him, heating him far more than any hearth could. Strong hands laced themselves through his chocolate locks. They stroked behind his ear and down the nape of his neck. Despite the heat, he shivered.

" Undress me."

A voice like velvet, it stung his ears.

" Yes Master."

Slender fingers went to work deftly at his master's attire. They lingered a second too long over the buttons of his pants, hesitant. The confining material easily slid down powerful thighs into a heap on the carpet. The pungent smell of his manhood assaulted his nostrils, forcing him to look down, lest his master saw the sanguine coloring his face. He felt the leering smirk above him before he lifted his head and saw it. Looking up he also could not escape the sight of his master's impressive length standing erect, proudly.

" Take me into your mouth young one." Commanding, yet gender.

" Yes Master."

His mouth was already salivating before it closed over his master's sweltering member. His master emitted a loud groan, his engorged length twitching slightly in Squall's mouth. His master placed a hand on the back of his head, urging him forward with gentle force. Squall sucked, his tongue licking the underside of his master's shaft. Eyes fluttering as he tasted the succulent droplets of fluid rolling onto his tongue, swallowing greedily. He loved the taste of his master. His slender fingers cupped his master's heavy balls. With a thrust of his hips his master was sheathed completely by Squall's lips and throat.

" Bend over."

A voice demanded hoarse with desire.

" Yes Master." He breathed before turning around and sliding the loose material of his pants over his legs.

He knelt again on all fours in front of his master, spreading himself as far as he could, exposing himself completely to his master's hungry eyes. Squall's own cock was hard and dripping with anticipation, his heavy balls swayed as he positioned himself. He heard his master groan before he took his place between his legs.

_Do not let your master's other servants or maids with whom you will be living teach you to disregard any rules or hyne-forbid, your master. Doing so may bring you great misfortune. They will tempt you out of jealousy, coveting your feats and position. But you must not let yourself be led astray. _

As Squall ambled down the servant's passageways in the large mansion he heard his name uttered among the servants' chatter. From the safety of the other side of the wall he listened.

" He does nothing of the work we do!" A woman's voice with a thick accent chimed.

" Oh but he does work alright." Another woman.

He recognized their voices. They worked in the kitchen.

" Between the master's thighs he does." The first woman chuckled.

A resounding laughter filled his ears. He could feel the blood burning his cheeks at the statement.

" You can't blame the master though, just take a gander at the lad's bottom next time he saunters by, even I can't pull my eyes away from it!"

They always had the same conversation, though with varied words or complaints. They were light-hearted complaints from the woman, mostly feeling injustice at having served loyally for years to have their superiority undermined by a youth in a few weeks. It was the male servants of the household that held hostility towards him.

" Oh, I envy his position in this household."

" You mean the positions?"

More laughter. It echoed down the halls as Squall slinked away and continued down the passageway to Seifer's chambers, blushing at the truth of their words.

_Avoid strong drink by mixing a lot of water in with the wine. Resolve to not get drunk either during your journey or upon your arrival. When you are thirsty, drink only water or well-watered wine, because your natural disposition is to drink a lot. Take care of yourself in this way so that you become all the less susceptible to illness and disobedience. _

He was light-headed from all the wine. With a blush warming his cheeks and a smile plastered on his face he was feeling very giddy. He cavorted through the parlor and study, entertaining guests with his antics. He was too inebriated to notice the stern look painted across his master's face. Seifer stood in the corner shadows watching with dangerously narrowed eyes his beloved little servant banter with his guests. His knuckles blanched around his goblet, sipping gingerly.

His master was a very possessive master. If he had taken more heed he would have noticed Seifer's abrupt displeasure when his associate Sir Irvine pulled him into his lap. Talking merry and touching his possession, the utmost disrespect the nobility could show to one another. Irvine always played this game with his favorites, trying to tempt them into disobedience and deviation.

What displeased Seifer the most was that Squall enjoyed the attention from the other man. He recognized the slight arch of his back when Irvine stroked his face and thigh. He recognized the difference in the blush from the wine and from desire that painted his servants pretty cheeks. This had Seifer seething with anger.

All the different forms of punishments raced through his mind. However, Seifer resolved to wait until his anger subsided some before he laid a hand on his servant. He wasn't one with a reputation of being a generous master, but something about the boy commanded respect, even if it was lacking for his master.

Squall had no idea how fortunate he was to be favored so… especially considering his current predicament.

_Be always ready and willing, not argumentative. And do not give up to soon when someone reproaches you for something, for they do it for your own good. _

It wasn't until his master had commanded him into his bedchamber and the door was latched shut that he noticed the crazed glow in his master's eyes.

It made Squall swallow hard and shy away from his masters quickly approaching feet.

Squall, still dizzy with wine, stumbled over his own feet in his haste to escape that predatory gaze. Suddenly Squall knew what a hunted animal must feel like.

" Come here child." His master warned, barely keeping the anger from his voice.

" I, I - have I done something to offend you master?!"

His voice cracked, but he did not stop scurrying backwards.

" You've taken too many liberties little one."

In one fluid motion Seifer unbuckled his belt and unsheathed it, a sadistic grin curling his lips.

Squall's breath hitched and he stopped moving, panic surging through his limbs.

"Such brazen behavior needs to be punished, no?" His master's voice thick with anger and lust.

Squall quivered uncontrollably, recalling the events of the night. Squall had never been filled with such strong remorse in his entire existence.

" Master I'm sorry, I, I'm sorry!" And so he pled with every fiber of his flesh.

" Not as sorry as you will be." Seifer all but purred.

Before he could expel a breath, Seifer was upon him, hoisting him violently from the ground by his shirt collar.

Those same hands that were once so gentle with his body now handled him with bruising force. Seifer ripped Squall's shirt, the material making a horrid noise as it tore.

Squall whimpered.

Seifer gripped his unruly locks and threw him onto the plush bed. He clawed at Squall's belt and wrenched his pants from his body. Leaving the boy completely exposed to his ravenous eyes. His master was panting from exertion before he roughly seized Squall cock in his fist, squeezing hard, feeling the blood pulsating through the organ. Squall arched off the bed, moaning. His legs involuntarily started closing but Seifer forcibly threw them open with a growl.

He abruptly dragged Squall half by his cock half by his leg, closer to him. He seized Squall's chin with a snarl before furiously attacking his lips with his teeth and tongue.

He was staking his claim.

Despite himself, Squall felt his member stiffen under his master's touch.

Seifer tore away from Squall, drawing blood from the boy's lip as he did. Pushing him roughly against his back, Seifer spread his servant's legs apart wide, licking his lips at the puckering hole and leaking erection. He materialized a thin strip of rope from somewhere and gathered Squall's sensitive balls in his hands before binding them, tightly. This tore a groan from Squall's throat.

But the groan paled in comparison to the moan Squall let out when Seifer engulfed his length in one motion. Seifer sucked ferociously, trying to milk the youth with his mouth. Squall screwed his eyes shut, fisting the sheets, his hips bucking into that hot cavern. Seifer stopped only to run his tongue over Squall's puckering entrance and his ball-sacs up to the tip of his inflamed length then nipped at the head with his teeth. Squall bucked up again and whimpered. He could feel his release approaching, constricted by the rope around his balls.

Seifer fisted his hair, flipped him over then pulled him to the end of the bed, nails leaving imprints in flesh. He was forced to position himself on all fours, legs spread generously, and his back arched.

Squall heard a rattling of leather and metal and he panicked, the item starting to register in his mind, but then he was spanked with his master's belt. The leather bit his flesh, a welt developing almost immediately.

He emitted a pathetic sounding cry.

The belt was on him again, this time with more force behind it. The leather grazed his balls as it snapped at him relentlessly, causing him to clench his muscles and curl inwards, away from the lashings. It stung, it stung horribly. He bit his lip, whimpering as the assault continued.

He didn't think he could endure it much longer. The belt slapped his balls once more and he put his hand around them to protect them and shied away from the lashings.

" Master, please no more, please!" He cried, clutching his balls in a death grip.

Seifer cast his hand aside, but Squall quickly put it back as he heard the leather slicing through the air once more, the belt striking his hand.

He heard a loud growl behind him.

" Do not force my hand boy. There is much worse that could be done to you." Seifer hissed through clenched teeth, his nails digging into the hand guarding Squall's balls.

Squall could only relent. He heard the belt clatter on the floor. Relief flooded through his shuddering limbs at the sound. Perhaps his master was merciful. However, that notion was discarded as those hands ravished the sensitive flesh. Squall sucked in a harsh breath. His master skillfully kneaded, squeezed, slapped, and spread his buttocks.

All the while he whimpered his master emit the most animalistic sounds he had ever heard. He commenced to spank Squall once more with his bare hands, making his punishment all the more erotic. The strength behind his hands was a wonder. With the force of his frenzied spanks Squall's body rocked on the bed, his balls swaying and his weeping erection slapping his stomach.

" You won't do that again will you, little one?" Seifer growled, his silky voice raspy and thick.

" No, never, never again!" Squall cried, clenching the beds sheets with all his might.

Suddenly teeth replaced his master's hands. He flinched but quickly resumed his posture as to not displease his master any further. Hands assertively spread his buttocks apart and a hot tongue snaked into his entrance. It was a heavenly intrusion. He bucked up and was spanked for it.

His master's presence left him as he walked around to the other side of the bed to face Squall. He stood at the edge of the bed, naked. He beckoned Squall with his finger; one hand encasing his throbbing member. The punishment seemed to arouse his master as much as Squall.

Squall eagerly crawled over to him and licked the swollen length. Seifer encouraged him with a hand twined in his chocolate locks. Squall swallowed his master's cock and sucked like a harlot. Squall knew how to please his master with his mouth. This would be his retribution.

He was surrounded by the familiar musty scent of his master and the bitter fluid that liberally leaked into his mouth. He almost forgot about his sore buttocks caught in the ecstasy of tasting his master. Seifer's head lolled back and he thrust into Squall's mouth, holding the boy by the sides of his face. Seifer forced himself all the way down Squall's throat, until he was inhaling golden curls.

The sounds his master made set him on fire. He lived to please his master. Seifer yanked his salvia-slicked cock from Squall's mouth. Squall whimpered and tried desperately to wrap his lips around him once more.

This action earned him a throaty moan from his master.

" Turn around." He panted.

Squall obeyed, breathing hard with excitement. He felt the thick head of his master rubbing against his entrance and he arched, begging to be filled. And in one swift thrust he was. He cried out and threw his head back. Seifer, without reprieve, began pummeling into him. The wanton sounds of flesh slapping flesh resounding in the room. With every thrust, every connection of pelvis to sensitive bottom pain spiraled through him. It was a delicious pain though as his master nailed that spot that caused him to weep. Squall had no mind to ever disobey his master again.

Squall's erection twitched as it continuously slapped against his stomach, he was close, but the restraints would not allow him release.

He picked up his pace, slamming into Squall furiously, grunting and huffing. Seifer gripped Squall's hips so tightly his nails tore open flesh. He was close. And with a rapid succession of final thrusts, he came, shooting his searing hot seed into Squall's body.

Squall clenched and unclenched around his masters softening organ, still arching back against him, rapacious for release. But Seifer held his hips still and tight against his pelvis.

" Master, please! I need release!" He gasped.

He was shoved forward face first into the bed and flipped over onto his back. He was met with emerald eyes hardened with lust. It frightened him and aroused him all at once.

" Touch yourself."

Squall complied and fisted the burning organ, pumping frantically. Seifer pushed Squall's legs apart, his knees to the bed and held them there as he hovered over his writhing servant. Squall reached down to untie the binds around his balls, but was stopped.

" Leave it." Seifer's sharp voice barked.

The brunette moaned in agony, thrusting into his tight fist. He was going to be driven mad. He was pinned by his master's hands and eyes. His screams reached a new octave before Seifer finally undid the restraints around Squall. Within seconds of the binds coming off Squall was consumed by a white-hot orgasm. His voice caught in his throat, his hips leaving the bed, despite being pinned by Seifer. His seed dribbled down his fingers, stomach, and cock. He thought he went blind in its intensity.

His master dipped his head to lick the fluid off his stomach and cock, then took Squall's fingers and suckled them clean.

Squall was a trembling mess, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. If not for his master pulling him up to the bed and tucking him in its covers he would not have moved all night.

Seifer gripped Squall's chin and placed a crude kiss upon his lips, though none of the previous anger was evident.

Both men were thoroughly spent.

Seifer chuckled, " You bring out the worst in me little one."

His master's eyes danced with delight as they locked gazes. It made Squall's heart swell with pride.

He vowed then to never displease his master again.

_Take care that in your innocence you not let yourself be talked into entering a marriage on your own or become entangled with some woman. Stay away from women, most are dishonest. They carry with them syphilis and other maladies that flow from them. _

The parlor was overpowered by a thick perfume. A disgustingly sweet smell that reminded one of a brothel. It made Squall wary. He did not want to be here at this calling, this noble social gathering, an informal courtship of this woman. But his master refused to attend these without his company. He shot his master a glance and Seifer returned his look knowingly, a small smirk curling his lips.

" Miss Rinoa Heartilly, you look radiant!" His master bellowed, kissing her hand.

Squall rolled his eyes. Seifer had the same routine for every lady of every house…every time. It was a mockery, not flattery, but it escaped Miss Heartilly, somehow…every time.

Among them were Irvine Kinneas and his servant Zell Dincht, as well as a few other nobles he was unfamiliar with.

Irvine repeated the same feigned flattery as Seifer. This was a game the two of them played. Both would fawn over Miss Heartilly, competing for her affection for the day. They would try to outdo each other in chivalrous acts, putting on a show as much for each other as for Miss Heartilly. The poor creature was oblivious to it. Irivne held contempt for the woman as he contracted syphilis from her once in a distant past. He found entertainment in making a mockery of her sex. He was not sure why his master was so disdainful towards Miss Heartilly… perhaps it was because of his good judgment. However, it mattered none, only that he too found sadistic pleasure in humiliating her, unbeknownst to her of course.

Squall found a guilty pleasure in watching the two of them parade around acting like the most proper gentlemen with the worst intentions.

As the show commenced it seemed Irvine won her affection for the day and Seifer retired to his side to partake in viewing the spectacle at hand.

" A most uncivilized creature she is." His master leaned over to whisper in his ear without taking his eyes off Miss Heartilly.

Squall listened intently, smiling soundly to himself.

" Look at her and her flighty affections. Women are dominated by their weak sex, their minds too fickle to possess a shred of integrity. It disgusts me." His master spoke solemnly.

Squall was honored that his master was generous enough to share with him his life lessons. Squall's eyes shone with admiration for his wise master.

" A most foul fluid flows from between her legs, in taste and in content. Do not associate yourself in the company of these women my little one. It will only lead to disease."

Squall crinkled his nose at the idea of being between Miss Heartilly's thighs. He much preferred his master's hard body to her soft shapeless one.

His master laughed and ruffled his hair with affection, real affection.

"Her father approached me tonight and asked me to pursue her hand in marriage." Seifer continued.

Squall's breath hitched as he contemplated what that meant. Would Seifer be forced into marriage with this wicked creature? Would he have to share his bed with a woman? Would he have to relinquish his claim to his master's bedchamber altogether?! Squall paled, aghast with fear.

" He's as dense as she, the old fool." His master put him at ease with his answer.

He immediately felt the tension leaving his muscles.

" But I fear little one that you will not be entertained by these games anymore, for this is my last visit to the Heartilly residence." Seifer spoke gravely, though a smile danced in his eyes.

" Good riddance. Now I won't have to return to your bed smelling like a brothel." Squall spoke quietly, only audible to his master's ears.

Seifer emit a roaring laugh. It earned the attention of Irvine, Miss Heartilly, and a few of the remaining nobles in the parlor.

Squall blushed, but secretly he was pleased at the reaction.

_Write to me often and let me know what kind of master you have there, what his name is, and what he does, also how many servants he has and how he treats you. _

_Your father in Balamb_

_Laguna Loire _

Dearest Father,

Thank you for your words of advice, they have proven most valuable during my transitional period. My master is a great one at that. He is Sir Seifer Almasy and his business is with the mercenary trade. My master is a skilled warrior. His house is distinguished, as is his company.

He proved that by managing to tame my once unruly disposition. I am no longer defiant in my spirit. I am completely his in servitude.

I have earned the rank of his favorite among the rest of his servants, which is many. He always calls upon me to fulfill his personal tasks. I am sure to always be willing and always diligent just as you advised.

My master is not only my lord but also my protector and instructor. He has taught me much in our time together. He regards me fondly. It is most pleasing.

He is sure to tend to all my needs as long as I tend to his. In this sense he is a very gracious master… I had not anticipated such as kind master. I would be devastated if circumstances occurred where I would be taken from his possession. Right now I am content with living the rest of the life under his servitude.

In time he has plans to train me in his trade, I feel I shall be extending my stay in his house for much longer than both you and I had anticipated. It is a delicate art he practices and I have much to learn.

With best regards

Your son,

Squall Leonhart-Almasy.

Fin!

Reviews? Please?? Tell me what you thought? It gives me motivation to write more!


End file.
